1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices for container closure apparatus, and more particularly, to a latch retainer device for quick-release, gasoline container caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick-release gasoline caps are commonly used for auxiliary gasoline tanks and for caps on oil and gasoline filler tubes on racing and sports type vehicles. Such caps are not only easier to fill but are more stylish than conventional type gasoline caps. They, however, suffer from the always present danger that the cap latching mechanism may inadvertently release due to vibration, a foreign object striking the cap or because of impact, and allow spillage of the gasoline from the container which may result in an explosion or fire. Such dangers have therefore prompted various agencies to limit the use of quick-release gas caps.